vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Roach Empire
What is The Roach Empire? The Roach Empire is the proud space-faring society consisting of Cockroaches who are the successors of The former Roach Nation after a pro-imperial coup overthrew it. They have the capabilities of planet-wide destruction using their battle station named Death Roach. The "Hammer of Justice" is the flagship spacecraft of Grand Admiral Roach (Portrayed by Capo) who leads their space fleet. The flag of the Empire depicts a bug-spray can with a ban-sign over it. The Roach Nation and Roach Empire related roleplay are largely improvised RP-arcs created by Capo and friends as a part of Legends of Roflgator. This article serves to both describe the event and the group. WIKI: Work in progress to add more lore... History ) carrying their Empire flag]] The Roach Empire is a successor state to the Roach Nation, following a pro-imperial coup. After their split and reformation from the former Roach Nation the old base of operations in The Golden Gator was vacated and all roaches evacuated from earth. They would again return from space as they sent back emissaries on April 22nd, 2019 to negotiate counter-settlements. They invited Roflgator and Foreigner along on a guided tour of their space battle station named Death Roach to tell their history and show a display of power of their capabilities. ...]] After a horrific demonstration of destroying a whole planet - contrary to their former peaceful earthbound counterparts - they even threatened with the destruction of the whole Earth if the proprietor refused to cooperate with them. In order to respect the proprietor of the bar Roflgators wishes not to have roaches running around causing trouble all the time on April 26th they decided to send a robot emissary in their stead. Their robot emissary ended up helping Roflgator escape a trial where he was accused of selling R3dzDead into slavery. It interrupted the long-winded trial and fired wildly - seemingly shooting R3dzDead, dead - while Roflgator and his defense attorney Gapp escaped. On April 28th it was revealed that The Roach Empire shares some history with another space-faring group called "The Committee" that is related to a "G-Man" named Mr. Bean, who is an investor in Roflgators bar. It was also revealed that their space-ship is stuck in orbit around Earth and need to recharge their hyperdrive before being able to leave the solar system. It is possible that there are further reasons for them being stuck, their recent orbital bombardment hints at there being further conflict. On May 5th it was revealed that some parts of the former nation survived the coup and with the the vein of "avenging Nixon" they rebuilt their former president as an A.I. in a final effort for the former Nation to regain some stability. The Space Roach Empire scheduled the project for demolition after the new regime realized that Nixon would rally the military against them but someone was able to turn on the machine again. Trivia *They borrow many tropes from Star Wars and The Galactic Empire. *Their flagship space-ship is named "The Hammer of Justice". *Their giant space station / battle ship is named "Death Roach" **It has weapon capable of destroying entire planets. **It is portrayed on a map named Star Wars Death Star. *The Roach Empire and the former Roach Nation are enemies since the old Roach Nation is attempting to reform the old government. **They are often confused with each-other for having similar names, looking identical and sometimes referring to themselves using similar names. Links *Twitch Highlight - Space Roaches Clips *Twitch Video Clip - The Roach Empire destroys a planet *Twitch Video Clip - A rowdy roach tries to mate with a patron *Twitch Video Clip - Emisarry from the Roach Empire Gallery Rofl April 22nd 10 Cockroaches.jpg|Cockroaches invading the Jacuzzi in The Golden Gator. Rofl April 22nd 30 Roach space station Foreigner.jpg|Roflgator together with Foreigner are invited to visit the roach space station - The Hammer of Justice. Rofl April 22nd 31 Grand admiral roach (Capo1).jpg|Grand Admiral Roach leads the way as he explains their history. Rofl April 22nd 34 Special Nephew run free at the roach station.jpg|Roflgators "Special" Nephew somehow sneaks with them. Rofl April 22nd 36 Grand admiral roach (Capo1).jpg|The guided tour continues. Rofl April 22nd 37 Grand admiral roach (Capo1) Roach (Krispey) and Special nephew (HeGone).jpg|Robs "Special" Nephew starts messing with a device. Rofl 2019 April 24th Rofl April 24th 48 Cochroaches (Capo1, Kirspey and Norii).jpg|Roach Empire Emissaries Rofl_2019_April_24th_Rofl_April_24th_10_Roach_Emisary_robot_(Capo1).jpg|A robot emissary Rofl 2019 April 28th 26 Roach weapon.jpg|The Roach Empire fires sub-orbital bombardment towards their enemies. Rofl 2019 April 28th 27 Roach weapon.jpg|The weapon aims. Rofl 2019 April 28th 28 Roach weapon firing.jpg|Dark clouds spread as the weapon fires. Category:Events Category:Bricktown RP Category:Group Factions